


Coming Home

by theKASKproject, tracionn



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, Home, M/M, Post Episode: Zurich, Reunions, Songfic, Spoilers for Episode: Zurich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKASKproject/pseuds/theKASKproject, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/pseuds/tracionn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps he should have called first. He hadn't though. Hadn't been sure how to put his feelings into words. Had been too afraid of what he would hear as an answer. He still was…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration of Alex and myself, with Alex having written Martin’s part and me having written Douglas’ part.  
> (So happy to have been working with you, Alex!! I also absolutely adore the amazing artwork you mad for this!)
> 
> [ Comin Home artwork by Alex ](http://thekaskproject.tumblr.com/post/107117541253/coming-home-a-marlas-fic-written-by-tracionn-and)
> 
> Big thanks goes also to Tiwtin for her amazing Beta help!
> 
> The song we’re refering to is Coming Home by Skylar Grey which you can listen to  
> [ here ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k84QxVJd0tI) or [ here ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YfGXf9TmfLo)

Coming Home

He shifted nervously in his seat and, seeking distraction from his thoughts, tried to focus on a song playing on the radio. But as the chorus began it only made things worse. He felt like all the air was being drawn out of his lungs.

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home…_

He looked out of the taxi window at the streets passing by. For someone who’d been living in a big European city with the highest quality of life for a few years, the view was hardly inspiring; but not for him, who used to call this town home.   _Their_  home.

_Tell the world I'm coming home…_

Perhaps he should have called first. He hadn't though.

Hadn't been sure how to put his feelings into words. Had been too afraid of what he would hear as an answer. He still was… They’d said a lot since his moving to another country but even more had been kept silent.

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday…_

He sighed. Of course, he had known that the aftermath of his decision wouldn’t be all fun and games, and he wouldn’t be the only one to ride the roller coaster of emotional drama. But there had been his life goals. They had been there all along. And he just couldn’t have given up on his dream so easily.

But the novelty of the new job, new relationship,  _new life_  had vanished after some time. His old –  _true_  – feelings hadn't though…

_I know my kingdom awaits…_

He smiled.   _His kingdom_. Yes, it'd always felt just like that. He'd been loved, celebrated, accepted and supported for his strive to be a man he'd known he'd been meant to become.

_And they've forgiven my mistakes…_

He didn’t dare dream to be forgiven. It was too much to ask and he hadn't any right to. But there was nothing he wanted more than the story to end with a ‘happily ever after’.

As the taxi stopped, he grabbed his wallet, fished out some cash, casting a quick yet fond glance at the photo section, and got out of the car while the stubborn song kept going  _‘I'm coming home, I'm coming home’_.

He walked down the familiar gravel path to the house and stood before the familiar door.

He’d imagined this moment a million times.

With a self-reassuring nod, he pressed the doorbell button.

He was prepared for this.

Or at least he  _thought_  he was, because at the moment, as his heart was pounding in one rhythm with the nearing footsteps and thoughts were racing wildly through his mind; he found himself at a complete loss. He took a deep breath and when the door opened, he said the only words, which felt right.

‘Douglas, I… I was wrong.’

And he meant it.

***********************

As the doorbell rang Douglas almost forgot for a second his usual reaction to that sound for the last months. Almost. But then it was back, that pang in his chest, that bite of yearning in his heart.

For months now he had hoped to hear more from Martin than their occasionally polite phone talks. Without Martin his life hadn’t felt right anymore - and how could it without the man in it who completed him. Douglas had wanted to call him and just _tell_ him so often yet never dared to. Damn the pride of a Sky God, what use was it now?

_Tell the world I'm coming home…_

The radio filled his small house with the song as he went through the hallway and he couldn’t help but smile sadly over the words, casting a quick glance to the photos decorating the wall.

How he wished Martin would come home to them, to him.

But no, Martin had made his decision and it was a good one. Wasn’t it? Douglas had even encouraged him to go, simply thinking it was the reasonable thing to do. But the thought that he’d sent Martin away instead of being brave and confessing had left Douglas with regret ever since.

_Still far away from where I belong_

Far away from where he belonged? He was. Surely, being captain once again was a fine thing and he enjoyed it – being captain over Hercules even more so – but the novelty of it all had vanished after the first months. His old – _true_  – feelings hadn't though.

But he carried on, that’s how he worked. Hiding once more the flicker of yearning away he opened the door…

  _I'm coming home, I'm coming home…_

…and felt like all the air was being drawn out of his lungs. Blinking two, three times and fearing he started seeing things – or, men in this case – he nearly missed the words the man in front of him had just said.

 ‘Douglas, I… I was wrong.’

Martin’s face was painted with insecurity, his eyes filled with unspoken hopes and his slim body shaking while his hands fidgeted his jacket.

Once convinced that this was indeed his Martin, his captain, his love, Douglas only hesitated for the shortest of moments before he stepped closer and cupped Martin's face, looking at him in a silent request for permission.

And Martin…Martin smiled and nodded, relief visibly rushing through him as he leaned into Douglas’ strong hands.

Douglas bent down to touch their foreheads against one another.

‘You’re home now’, he whispered.

And he meant it.


End file.
